totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment
After years of begging, the fans finally got what they wanted from the Total Drama producers: a new season of drama. Putting 22 all new contestants head to head on a new American island film set to compete in pop culture-based challenges for a $1,000,000 cash prize, Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet return for the all new season of Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment. More details on the story can be found in this this blog post. Characters The Oscars Allison Angel Avery Camille Cara Eric Irina Isaac Josh Paul Robert The Emmys Donna Elena Gabe Minerva Monique Ophelia Risty Sebastian Victor Wes Zack Theme Song The opening theme music begins to play as the cameras burst through the gates to McLean Studios. Paparazzi are standing at either side of the gate and their cameras flash. At the end of the crowd is Chris McLean whining to reporter Rachel Claire, who is standing with one hand on her hip and the other holding a microphone. Dear Mom and Dad I’m doing fine The camera goes between Chris and Rachel and enters the front doors of the hotel. Josh is sitting on an armchair in the lobby. Once he sees the camera in front of him he jumps in fear and flips the chair backwards. You guys are on my mind The camera quickly looks down at Josh on the ground as it flies over him to go down the hall to the kitchens. Eric is trying to pull an overflowing pot off of the stove but burns his hands and drops it on the ground. Chef Hatchet lurks behind him and glares at the mess. You asked me what I wanted to be '' ''And now I think the answer is plain to see The camera goes up the stairs to the second floor where Elena and Gabe are arguing as they walk down the hallway. Elena marches through an open door and runs her hands through her hair in frustration, closing the door in Gabe’s face behind her. I wanna be famous. The camera rushes past Elena and out an open window where it drops down to an open field of grass. Cara is sitting in the grass with Camille sitting across from her. Cara picks up a bug from the grass and lets it crawl along her hand. Camille freaks out at the sight of it and quickly gets to her feet, grass staining the ends of her dress in the process. I wanna live close to the sun The camera zooms into the window of the ‘50’s Diner set where Ophelia and Victor are sharing a milkshake. Pack your bags ‘cause I’ve already won The camera moves between their faces and out the swinging door of the diner. Avery runs past screaming with a flying metal contraption right on her tail. After a minute Zack walks behind her with a joystick in hand controlling the machine and snickering. Everything to prove Nothing in my way The camera flies around Zack towards the high school set, specifically the cafeteria. Inside Paul is stacking playing cards into a perfect pile and is trying to put the final card on top. Just as he is about to place it on Isaac jumps up from behind him and scares him, knocking over the whole tower. Paul glares and Isaac smirks as the camera passes by them. I’ll get there one day Outside on the sports fields of the high school set, Risty is kicking a soccer ball. She kicks it to Robert who is in the goal, but it bounces off of his head because he isn’t paying attention. 'Cause I wanna be famous On the bleachers next to the field, Donna is trying to take a picture of the action on the field. As she is just about to take a shot, Sebastian pops up behind her and leans on her shoulder with a grin. She jerks to the side and he falls through the bleachers. Na na nananana nanananana na nanana na na The camera goes through the slits in the bleachers to the Victorian castle set where Monique is sewing a hem on a skirt Irina is wearing. A giant drawing of the outfit Irina is wearing that Monique drew is pinned to the stone wall beside them. Irina brushes her hair over her shoulder just as the camera passes behind her. I wanna be '' ''I wanna be The camera passes by Angel and Allison sitting on the stairs of the prison set. Angel has a lighter in his outstretched hand while Allison is holding a handful of flowers from the field Cara and Camille were sitting it over the flame. Both stare with mesmerized looks on their faces. I wanna be famous '' ''I wanna be The camera passes by Wes sitting against a tree in between sets with his guitar trying to write music notes on a paper. He scribbles out what he just wrote and crumples up the page, throwing it in the large pile he already has stacked. The camera crashes into the pile and fades to white. I wanna be '' ''I wanna be famous The camera fades back in from the perspective of Minerva’s web cam as the theme is whistled. She adjusts the lense and backs up, nodding when she’s satisfied and then runs to join her team. The scene is shown to be the Team’s Choice Awards where the Oscars are sitting on one side and the Emmys are on the other, Chris and Chef Hatchet in the middle. At the last second a group of paparazzi with cameras pop up from behind the curtain and start taking pictures. As everybody scrambles, the camera zooms out to the show the show’s logo in neon lights over their heads.﻿